1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic examining apparatus and an ophthalmic examining method capable of examining eye pressure and eye fundus image information, particularly, the ratio of the diameter of the disk cup and the diameter of the disk.
2. Related Background Art
In the examination of glaucoma which may often result in loss of eyesight, the measurement of eye pressure and the measurement of eye fundus image information, particularly, the C/D ratio, are said to be effective. The C/D ratio is the ratio of the diameter dimension of the cup (abbreviated as C) created inside the eye fundus disk (abbreviated as D) to the diameter dimension of the eye fundus disk, and D is a numerical value inherent to an eye to be examined, while C is said to be a parameter indicative of the advanced state of glaucoma.
In the conventional measurement, the eye pressure is measured by a non-contact type eye pressure meter known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,849 and the C/D ratio is measured as by measuring the dimension on a film photographed by an eye fundus camera.